In the medical industries there is a frequent need for bins in which can be placed—bandages, needles, wrapping and many of the other waste products that are generated in hospitals, doctor's surgeries or other medical practices. Some of the contents of bins of this kind can be extremely hazardous and great care has to be taken that the users of such bins do not come into contact with the material that is being placed in the bins. There is thus a need to provide a bin that provides ready access for a variety of different types of materials. There is also a need for a bin that has a closure member that restricts access of a user's hand with simple hands free means of opening the closure member to provide ready access to the interior of the bin without direct contact with the bin.